


Natalie and Petya - 1 The Meeting

by Bbblaney77



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Tony Stark, Gen, Natasha Romanov is Natalie Parker, Not Beta Read, Papa Spider and Spider Daughter, Peter Parker is Petya Romanoff, The start of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Toni Stark AKA Iron Woman introduced her new 15 year old genius intern Natalie Parker AKA Spider-woman to Petya Romanoff AKA THE Wolf Spider.Natalie is excited and dreading training with the hottest Avenger (In her opinion... as well as most of the girls in her school)How will she survive with her dignity intact.Natasha and Peter switch lives.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Natalie

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next chapter for 'Life Happens' almost done.  
> But the muse demanded this story... I must follow her lead.
> 
> папа паук = daddy or papa spider  
> маленький паук = little spider  
> ребенок паук = baby spider  
> мой маленький паук = My little spider  
> дочь паук = spider daughter

The first time Natalie ‘Nat’ Parker AKA Spider-woman officially met Petya Romanoff AKA THE Wolf spider. She was still getting over her fangirling at meeting Toni Stark the Iron Woman.

She thinks back to walking into the apartment she shares with her aunt May.

Her introduction was cringe worthy at best. She felt the blood drain from her face when Ms. Stark showed her the video from YouTube, which lead to Nat getting an internship from her.

So, she’s trying to be cool when Toni gave her a tour of the tower.

Talking to FRIDAY is so cool.

She is a little disappointed that one of her scientific idols Dr. Bruce Banner isn’t there.

She is hoping to get to meet Ms. Van Dyne AKA the Wasp.

However, she harbors a crush on Mr. Romanoff, in fact a lot of girls at her school do.

So, when Ms. Stark takes her into the gym, she stops and gives a little gasp at seeing him shirtless doing arm movements his eyes closed each move slow and steady.

Natalie felt her mouth go dry; he’s hard body is glistening from sweat.

“Pete, come meet my new intern.” Toni said loudly, she smirks at her young intern. Toni can see that her little spiderling is affected by the display in front of them.

Natalie is entranced by his movements.

Soon enough he finishes his movements and grabs a towel to wipe off the sweat then puts on his shirt.

“Yeah boss.” Natalie bites her tongue, to keep from whimpering at his voice it is smooth with a hint of his accent.

“Pete this is Natalie Parker, she’s my new intern. I want you to train her.”

Natalie’s eyes grow wide, Ms. Stark didn’t tell her she would be doing that.

“Okay. Hello Miss Parker.”

“Hi,” Natalie wants to wince at how stupid that was.

She sees a small smile from him. As he holds out his hand to shake.

She takes his hand.

He looks down, “Quite the grip you have there.”

Natalie blushed as she pulls her hand back. “sorry”

“Don’t worry. I still have another hand.” He said amused.

Natalie giggled… she can’t believe she did that, way to sound like a little girl.

Toni takes pity on her new intern. “Come on underoos we still have to go see the holy land… my lab.”

Toni puts her arm around the young girl and turned her around. Guiding her out of the gym. She has to keep from laughing, not that she doesn’t understand. Petya has quite a nice body.

“Hey boss, let me know when.”

“What?”

“When you want me to train her. Miss Parker make sure you have workout clothes.” Petya said before the two others are out of the room.

“Sure, thing Pete.”

“Oh, and hey Natalie,” the girl in question looks back. “I think you have a nice laugh.” He said with a grin.

Natalie felt her face blush bright red again.

Toni can’t help it she laughs.

On the way to the labs they ran into Hope Van Dyne. To which Toni took great joy in recounting her encounter with Petya.

Hope smiles and tells Natalie, “Don’t worry about it, Pete may seem serious with the mysterious nature, but as you get to know him, you’ll see he’s the biggest jokester in the group.”

\-------------------

Even after that less than perfect introduction. Natalie looks forward to training with him.

Natalie had used the short ride from school to the tower, to get her homework done. She cheerfully thanks Happy for the ride and greets FRIDAY as she enters the private elevator to take her up to the avenger’s area.

She stops in the kitchen to get a snack; her enhanced metabolisms can be such a hassle. Being a girl is bad enough but when she needs to have extra food at lunch, she feels self-conscience.

Which she feels is confusing, she’s always been shy nerdy girl with glasses. But since she hit puberty her body developed now guys hit on her all the time.

Her old bully flash used to pick on her, but now he’s constantly hitting on her.

Her red hair and vivid green eyes have always made her stand out in the crowd.

She would purposefully dress down wear baggy clothes, do whatever it took to not stand out, but now the spider bite made her scrawny frame fill out with long lean muscle.

Not to mention her breasts, she’s thankful they are not massive it would make swinging around or even fighting that much harder but still they are big enough that every guy’s eyes seem to drift to her chest.

Thankfully Ms. Stark's new suit for her helps. It took a while to get used to being so tight, but now she can move much more freely.

She changes into her workout clothes, both excited and dreading learning from Mr. Romanoff.

She lost track of time, wondering about the upcoming session that she is now late for the session.

She rushes into the gym. To see Mr. Romanoff doing the same arm movements she saw him do before.

“You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sor…”

“Start running… laps around the gym.” He said calmly without opening his eyes.

Natalie just starts to jog around the gym.

“I believe I said to run, not jog.” He said lightly.

“How many times?”

“As many as it takes.”

“As what takes?”

“Less talking, more running. Until I tell you to stop.”

She started running faster. Trying not to keep looking at him making his movements, once again shirtless. It’s not fair for him to look that good.

“Flattery will not get you out of what I have in store for you маленький паук. But thanks for the compliment.” Petya said with a small smile still with his eyes closed.

Natalie is once again mortified. This is the second time she has said something like that out loud.

She puts her head down and pushes herself faster.

After a few hard laps she starts to feel her legs loosening up.

Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Mr. Romanoff wipe off the sweat with a towel and put his shirt back on.

“Okay, маленький паук, come here.” He calls out.

Natalie cuts in and slows down until she’s standing in front of him. He’s a couple of inches taller then her.

“Now, I’m going to teach you some stretching exercise I want you to do each time before we train.”

Natalie finds herself distracted by the intense look he gives her.

“I want you to mirror my movements.” He assumes the first position and waits, she shakes her head and blushes slightly _again_ , when she sees him waiting for her with a raised eyebrow.

She then moves to match his movement. He makes every movement slow and waits for her stretch each muscle.

After several movements she feels more limber.

“Good, now do you know why you should do that every time?”

“Loose muscles work better when doing manual labor. Reduces the chance of injury.” This is basic physical fitness. She doesn’t worry about that; her enhanced healing would take care of any injury.

“Good маленький паук.” Mr. Romanoff said smiling at her.

He then turns to the bench and picks up what looks like two rolls of tape. “This first session we are going to cover basics and I will see what I have to work with.”

“I took some self-defense lessons before” okay, technically they are YouTube videos she watched, and _maybe_ a couple of the recordings that FRIDAY has of Mr. Romanoff training, totally for training purposes.

That counts as lessons, right?

“Then you should do well. Stick your hand out, palm up, fingers spread apart.”

Natalie not sure what he’s doing, does as he requests.

He starts to wrap her wrists and hands. “this is called hand wrapping, when we train you will always wear these. They will help keep you from breaking your wrists. Now pay attention to how I do it. I will wrap your hands the first few times until you know how to do it on your own.”

He slowly wraps her hands and wrists. Explaining each step, for both hands. Once they are wrapped, he has her make a fist a few times.

He then walks over to the heavy bag. “Okay Ms. ‘I’ve had a few lessons’, hit the bag.”

Natalie walks over to the bag and puts her hands up like she saw in the videos then she throws a punch. She waits but he just nods for her to do it again.

She throws her fist again.

“Okay, step back, then get into position.” He says suddenly.

After she does it. He steps over to her. “Look down do you see how your feet are placed?”

She nods.

“Squaring off is the worst way to stand when throwing a punch. Do you know why?”

“Uh… no.” Natalie knowing he saw through her little white lie.

He smiles at her, “Good, I’m not a fan of being lied to. It’s okay that you don’t know everything. That’s why we are here.”

He moves behind her. “We are going to try this first. Move your dominate foot forward slightly and move your feet shoulder width apart.”

She does what he says. He gently places his hands on her upper arms and turns her body slightly. “Since you are left-handed you want your left side facing forward more. Keep your legs loose and relaxed, knees slightly bent. Good, now move your arms closer to your body.” He takes her arms and moves them closer moving her hands up closer to her face. “You want them closer to you because you have more power and you can’t protect your vital organs with your arms way out. Okay now just stand there and feel what it feels like. Once you get used to it, you should automatically come to this position when you have a chance. Here in a controlled environment you will get this chance but out in the real world you may not get the chance to assume the position, but a good foundation is always beneficial.”

“Now I want you to step back up to the heavy bag and get back into position.”

She steps up and gets in the position.

“Don’t be afraid to look down at first, make sure your feet are planted.” He said gently.

She looks down and makes the minor adjustment needed

“Good. Remember arms tight against your body when you are not punching.” After she moves them closer. “Good now I want you to hit the bag, don’t worry about speed or strength this is about form.”

She throws a punch and is surprised at how much more power is behind it. She didn’t even use her super strength.

“Excellent, now let’s do it again, remember this is about form so take your time.”

He has her switch to having her weak side forward to see what she is comfortable with. She throws a few punches one way then switches to the other way.

She finds she likes to be what he calls strong side forward. So they practice that way.

They continue like that for a while, then Petya shows her other punches besides the jab. Having her practice slowly at first on the punching bag.

Until finally he has her follow him back to the middle of the mat.

“Ms. Parker you did well for a beginner. Now I want you to practice your form, please don’t hit anyone on accident.” He said with a grin. As he gently removes the wraps from both of her hands.

Once he’s done, he tells her to mirror his movements again. He does a series of cool down stretches.

When Nat realizes that’s it, she can’t help but feel a little disappointed. Which Petya notices.

“What?”

“Oh, uh I thought you would show me that arm movement thing you have been doing?”

“I will show you the Tai Chi soon, but all ребенок паук have to crawl before they leap.” Petya said with a sly smirk.

“What does that mean, you called me something else like that to.” She said her head tilted sideways she can tell it’s Russian but no idea what it means.

“I’ll tell you later, for now don’t worry.”

She plans to ask FRIDAY later when she gets to the lab… that she will be late for if she doesn’t hurry.

She not thinking about it gives Petya a quick hug and thanks before she runs off to change.

She goes to her new room to shower and change.

She then heads to Ms. Stark’s lab, still wired from her time in the gym. The spider part of her likes the movement.

As FRIDAY lets her into the lab, she can see a plate of food at the spot Ms. Stark had said it was her space.

Nat looks at the food, realizing she is hungry she starts to eat. “Thank you, Ms. Stark,” She said in between bites.

“Don’t look at me, Petey dropped it off just a few minutes ago. He said… FRIDAY?”

“Growing маленький паук need their food.” FRIDAYS said sounding amused.

“Yeah that’s it.” Toni said amused.

“Oh, okay… FRIDAY can you thank him for me please? And what does that phrase mean?”

“I have done so. However, agent Romanoff as ask me not to tell you what it means yet.”

“What?! But I thought you liked me.”

“It’s no use kid, I know it was a mistake making FRIDAY female when Petey is around. He’s her favorite. Isn’t that right FRI?” Toni said laughing.

“I will neither confirm nor deny.” FRIDAY said once again sounding amused.

“See spiderling, don’t worry about it and come help me with the wiring, on this arm brace. How was the first day of training?”

That was all it took after the food was gone. Natalie becomes very animated in telling Toni all the things she learned and how patience ‘Mr. Romanoff’ is with her.

Toni smiled at how infatuated the girl is with Petya. They work for a few more hours until FRIDAY reminds them that it’s time for Natalie to head home.

Natalie heads to the common room to grab her backpack, she looks around hoping to spot Mr. Romanoff.

She sees him sitting on the couch classical music softly playing, reading a book, a cup of what smells like tea next to him. She wants to say goodbye, but he looks busy. She starts to leave when his speaks

“You can say goodbye if you want, I’m not that busy.”

“Okay, goodnight and thanks again Mr. Romanoff.”

“You’re welcome _Ms. Parker_. And goodnight мой маленький паук.” He said with a grin.

“When are you going to tell me what that means. How do I know you are not saying mean things about me?” the fact that she doesn’t know what it means is driving her crazy, she almost stomps her foot on the floor.

“Well, I will tell you or let FRIDAY soon, but something tells me you are smart enough to figure it out. Plus, I would never say mean things about my favorite маленький паук.” Petya said looking up at her smiling, which made her heart flutter.

She heads to the elevator and Happy takes her home. She eats dinner with May while telling her about what she did.

May smiles at the way her niece gushes about ‘Mr. Romanoff’ she has been wanting to meet the man anyway.

It’s late enough that Natalie heads to bed for school the next day.

\-------------------------

The next morning at school. Nat walks to her locker, looking for her friend MJ or their maybe sort of friend but not sure, Edward Leeds.

She spots MJ first waiting for her at her locker. She has been excited to find out what happened last night. However, she had a family function that prevented her from text Nat all night.

“Well how did it go? Did you get to play in the lab, blow anything up? Who did you meet? When do I get to meet them? Can I go with you next time?” MJ said her excitement not helping to keep her voice down.

“Shhh, it’s awesome. I did get to play in the lab, no explosions. I got to meet Ms. Van Dyne and Mr. Romanoff. I’ll ask Ms. Stark later but I just got this.”

“Oh, what are they like?”

“I only got to see Ms. Van Dyne for briefly, but Mr. Romanoff trained me.”

“WHAT?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Natalie looks around wide eyed, but thankfully nobody is paying attention. “Shhh, that’s why.”

“that’s mean, what is he like. He looks so hot.”

“Yeah, he is, he was doing something called Tai chi when I saw him… shirtless.” Natalie quickly covered MJ’s mouth when she squealed.

“Did you get a picture; you would be the most popular girl in school if you got a picture of it.” MJ said.

“What? No, I wouldn’t do that to him. He’s a nice, he was very patience with me. Showing me how to punch.”

MJ smirks, “Sure, that’s totally the reason. You just want to keep him all to yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Natalie said not at all convincing.

Suddenly a loud voice called, “Hey, pretty girl. I’m having a party this weekend you want to come?” Flash said as he pushed through the hallway to lean against the lockers next to Natalie.

(sigh) “No flash I have stuff going on this weekend. I can’t.”

“what could be more important than spending time with me?”

“I can think of a list of things, a mile long that is more important the you, Eugene, go away.” Edward Leeds said walking up.

“Whatever dead, I don’t want to get loser stink on me.”

“Thanks Edward.” Both MJ and Nat said.

“My friends call me Ned.” He said, he’s been hanging around them for a while now.

“I didn’t know you had friends?” MJ said surprised.

“I… didn’t”

“Cool, join us Ned.” Nat said smiling.

They had their classes. Not having the same class before lunch.

This time Ned sits closer to the two girls instead of at the end of the row.

“Luke looks good. Is that a new shirt?” Nat said as she and MJ are watching class president Luke Allan.

“I think so.”

“We should stop staring before it gets weird.” Nat said

“Too late, I feel the weird from way over here.” Ned said smiling.

They finish lunch and their first class after lunch they all have together.

They sit next to each other. During class whispering to each other.

After class Nat puts on her suit and patrols for a while.

“Hey Karen”

“Hello Natalie, what are we doing today?”

“Let’s see if there is some crime that needs taken care of.”

That’s when she remembered Mr. Romanoff telling her to practice her fighting stance.

She swings up to an empty roof and then gets into her stance then looks down to see if she does.

She cheers and whoops when she does it right.

“Hey, Karen, what does маленький паук mean?” she said it slowly.

“It is Russian, it means little spider.”

Nat felt her whole body stop. “Does Mr. Romanoff know who I am?”

“Unknown, he might just call you that because he’s a spider themed hero.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“I was just trying to be helpful.” Karen said sounding a little sad.

“I’m sorry Karen I know you are trying to be helpful.”

“I have detected a bodega robbery in progress.”

“Okay let’s go stop them.” She leaped and shot out a web, heading the direction Karen shows her.

Once she landed on the building where the robbery is taking place. “Okay Karen, show me what’s going on.”

An overview of the building showing the bodies and weapons. Two suspects with weapons.

Nat felt a flash of fear go through her at the thought of the weapons. She still remembers holding her uncle’s body after the robber.

“Natalie deep breath. I am registering a spike on your heart rate, and blood pressure.”

(deep breath) “I’m okay, thanks Karen. Okay let’s do this.”

Natalie swung down and disarms then webbed up the first person. She then leaped up to the ceiling to get a better view, she spots the second robber as they spot her.

He swings his weapon around to aim at her, she briefly hesitated before her Spidey-sense screamed at her to move.

Her sense moved her before she even realized it. She shakes off the fear and webs the weapon away from the robber then she dropped down in front of second robber.

She felt her feet move in the proper position and her arms came up. She knew the punch was coming well before she ducked under it, then she threw an uppercut. It connected to his jaw knocking him out.

She webbed him up and looked around to make sure everyone is okay. When her Spidey-sense start to scream, she looks to the back to see a third person with a gun. He already has his weapon raised, not at her, but at a hostage.

Cold fear flashed through her, she’s not sure she will be able to stop the shooter in time.

Before she could do anything, a figure in black come up behind the third figure and knocked him out with brutal efficiency.

She looked at the man and saw it was Mr. Romanoff. He nods at her before slipping out the back door.

She walked over to web the third man up. “Is he okay?”

“My scans indicate he will live; agent Romanoff did no permanent damage.” Karen’s voice was happy. “Police are on the way. I suggest we leave; I do not detect any injuries and the suspects have been contained.”

Nat ducked out of the back door. She’s not surprised to find Mr. Romanoff gone. She thinks about asking Karen if she can scan for him, but she decides not to.

She leaps up to the roof. Looking around she decides to go to the tower.

Clearly, he knows who she is. Plus, she would not have been able to get to either the robber or the hostage in time, she could see the finger tightening on the trigger.

She swung up to the landing platform. She spots Mr. Romanoff standing looking out over the city.

She lands near him, as he turns to look at her with a small smile.

She wraps him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Mr. Romanoff.”

“маленький паук, you can call me Petya or Pete if it’s easier.” He said with a small smile gently returning the hug. “We have a lot of training for you to do, but it was a good start. Nice form by the way. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mr., uh I mean Petya” she blushed slightly at his praise.

“I’m going in to relax, you’re welcome to join me, unless you have more patrolling to do.” Petya said as he turned to walk into the common room.

Nat turned to look out over the city. “Karen is there anything happening?”

“No, Natalie there is nothing happening do you plan on joining agent Romanoff in relaxing.”

“Yes, but first can you tell me how to say something in Russian?” Nat asked then after hearing the answer, with a smile took off her mask and followed Petya into the common room.

Her smile got bigger when she saw him getting some snacks for her.

“Go change into something more comfortable, маленький паук. I’ll have some food ready for you by the time you’re done.”

Nat just nods and heads to her room to put on some sweats and t-shirt that Ms. Stark had gotten for her.

She walked into see Petya sitting on the couch with a plate of her favorite snacks on the table, the TV on. She picked up the plate and curled up against Petya. “thank you папа паук.”

Petya looked down at the young girl curled up next to him as he put his arm around her. He smiled, “I like that. дочь паук.”


	2. Petya

The first time Petya Romanoff AKA THE Wolf Spider met Natalie Parker AKA Spider-woman, he knew she would be trouble.

Not the bad kind of trouble that he can be, but the good kind.

He is the only male to ever be trained in the red room program. It was only because one of their best trainers the winter soldier had insisted.

Later when he got the chance to ask Bucky about it, Bucky said that he just remembered the plucky little boy had reminded him of someone important to him.

He was as much a genie pig as a trainee. Including a knock off version of the super soldier serum. He has slightly enhanced healing, durability, and senses.

However, he excelled at the program. He leaned to manipulate and seduce, by using his looks to get what he wants.

He learned to turn off that part of him that made him care to be able to do the kind of missions he was usually sent on. It took a long time for him to not let the assassinations bother him.

He was punished most often because he couldn’t control his emotions about killing.

Finally, he graduated and was given the code name Wolf Spider. He was then sent out to complete missions.

It was on one of those missions that he ran into Hope Van Dyne SHIELD spy hunter. She had been tasked with eliminating him.

However, she watched him and made a different call. She brought him in.

He was teamed up with her and they formed strike force delta.

It was a few years later he was assigned to observe… baby sit Toni Stark the self-proclaimed Iron Woman.

That led to him and his partner being transferred to the avenger’s initiative.

Hope took the opportunity to finally fulfill the role her parents wanted for her by becoming the Wasp, flying suit and all.

\----------------

Petya had just finished several hours of training and was in the middle of his cool down process when he heard the gym door open and two people, female if he had to guess walked in.

He keeps his eyes closed as he concentrates on his form.

A form of Tai Chi Agent Melinda May taught him.

“Hey Pete, come meet my new intern.” Toni said.

He finished his set and then wipes off the sweat. And put his shirt back on.

He looks over to see Toni right behind a beautiful red headed girl.

As they meet in the middle, he observes the girl who has green eyes is trying to downplay her beauty but he’d bet she still gets hit on.

“Pete this is Natalie Parker, she’s my new intern. I want you to train her.”

A small smile appeared on Petya's face, when he watched the girl’s eyes grow wide in surprise.

He put out his hand to introduce himself.

He commented on her grip. Which caused her to blush, she’s cute when she does that.

He made a small joke to help ease the tension.

The girl giggled then quietly berated herself for sounding like a little girl.

Toni got her fill of being amused at her intern’s expense.

Petya of course had to tease the girl once more.

After they left, he went to clean up and went to his small office in the tower.

He asked FRIDAY she confirmed what he suspected; she is the newest superhero to spring up in the city.

He had FRIDAY show him all the video of her. As well as what Toni knows about her abilities.

He then asked about the girl’s history.

It’s empty, Toni doesn’t know or didn’t put much in the system.

Petya then headed to bed.

The next morning, he trains with Hope and several of the more advanced recruits. At SHIELD HQ, then taught another class in advance surveillance.

He went back to the tower after lunch to plan for his newest student.

Petya planned out what he would start with, based on what he’s seen in the videos.

He can tell she’s untrained but with a lot of raw potential.

He decides to start with the basics. He can always modify the plan if need be.

He then heads to the gym for his own daily workout.

He’s in the process of doing his Tai chi cool down when she comes running in late.

He has her do laps and smiles when she complains about him distracting her by being shirtless.

He decides to tease her about it.

After that he starts to train her. She is a quick study. Which doesn’t surprise him.

One thing he’s picked up watching the videos of her as Spider-woman is once she learns something, she doesn’t make the same mistake a second time.

After they get as far as he wants to go today. Plus Toni would yell at him if he made her intern late for her lab time.

He sends her on her way.

The hug was nice, he’s normally not a very tactile person, but Natalie is just very tactile, so he doesn’t mind.

Knowing how much those with enhanced abilities must eat more he asked FRIDAY what the girl’s favorite healthy snacks are.

He also asked her not to tell the girl what his nickname means yet. He can tell she doesn’t like not knowing.

Petya isn’t surprised that Toni had stocked the kitchen with them.

He made a simple plate and took it to the lab.

When Toni looked up expecting her intern, she showed her surprise at seeing Petya.

He could tell which spot was the girls… Natalie’s by the fact it is clean.

He ignored the knowing look from Toni and said. “Growing маленький паук need their food.” As he headed out of the lab.

He heads to his room to clean up.

Then he makes himself a light dinner.

Afterwards he partakes in his favorite past time of reading and tea with some classical music.

A little later he notices Natalie come in and look like she wants to say something.

After he teases her a little more she leaves with smile.

He thinks ‘yeap that girl is going to be trouble.’ He likes her smile.

The next day, he spends the morning at SHIELD doing recruit training as well as paperwork.

Unfortunately for him, Hope joins him while he’s doing the paperwork.

She had apparently heard all about the evening before and is taking great pleasure in teasing Petya about the girl’s crush.

By the time he’s finished FRIDAY tells him that Natalie is patrolling so he decides to go observe her and get a feel for how she operates in the field.

He has an earpiece in, FRIDAY is relaying what she’s experiencing.

He moves to the back. Just in case.

He’s glad he did, when he is alerted about a previously unknown third person and their location.

He watches her give the second robber an uppercut that makes him proud.

He waits to see what she’ll do about the third person but can tell in an instant she is out of place when they point the weapon at a hostage intending to try and escape in the confusion.

He feels cold anger flash through him at the coward. However knowing the girl wouldn’t want the guy to be killed, he knocks him out.

Then knowing the situation is contained he nods at Spider-woman and heads out.

He heads back to the tower.

One of his favorite spots is on the landing platform looking out over the city. It’s peaceful in spite of the fact that it’s the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world.

When Spider-woman lands on the platform he turns to smile at her.

He’s happy that she hugs him and let’s her know how proud of her and invites her to relax if she wants.

He turns and heads in, he starts to make her a snack and tells her to go change.

He _almost_ blushes when she curls up against him and calls him papa spider.

Oh yeah, she will be trouble with a capital T, for him.

But with a smile, he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I'm not totally happy with this second chapter.
> 
> I would love some feedback on this.
> 
> I have several ideas about stories for this universe...
> 
> If there is interest in it.


End file.
